Scarlet
by bloodmacabre
Summary: Always by herself before, when she finds her partner everything goes different. AU. Saruhiko x fem!Misaki.


_hello, bloodmacabre here with another story but it's fem!misaki and AU too!_

_ i hope you like it even though it isn't M-rated like my other fics..._

_enjoy reading!_

* * *

**SCARLET**

_Saruhiko x fem!Misaki, self edit  
_

* * *

Reddish brown hair falls perfectly on tiny shoulders with curls in the end of each strands. Hazel colored irises looking feisty and ready to seduce everyone who gets on her way. Her body posture has flawless curve and capable of making every man who looks at her drools in need to touch, to explore every contour. When she makes any slight, little move, men will follow and escort her even though she does not want them to and will slyly escapes through crowds of people in the bar.

Respectively known in dark sides of little suburban city in an island full of warmth of the sun, she is the dancer everyone's been looking for every night. People will come only to see her dancing _Tango_, if they are lucky enough that she's there. Little knows about her and her _name_ as she only tells others her stage name, "Scarlet"—and she will only tell you _that_. Many argues about her age; her appearance fits those who only still below seventeen. And maybe yes, she's around that age. Some see her in red gown, and some sees her in black. Only those color ever seen wore by her. As for her skin, it's slightly tanned by the sun and smooth like a silk. No one's ever really touching it though, as if one dares to show signs to touch without her consent, she will slap the hand first with her pride and moves away like a shadow to the darkness of the night.

As a _Tango_ dancer, it's normal to have partner when he or she dances, but not with "Scarlet". Nobody ever sees her dances with partner, and everybody wonders when she will get one. Some wait, and some curse for her not to get one thus becomes another argument to talk about. When asked about this, she will smile and stand up, walking to the center of the dance floor and everyone will fall into complete silence as she readies herself, one arm gestures to any of them—to take her hand and dance with her. And as usual, nobody does that. Because nobody can keep up with her when she dances. She smirks, mocking but no one dares to retort back when she starts her _Tango_. Light movements, little jumps here and there, seducing leaps of smooth, slender legs of her and every people in the bar will melt; she always wins the dance floor. After those movements, she will stop and bow before she returns to her home which nobody knows where.

Of course, with such great talent this news will go fast to another part of the city—in fact, every people in the island seems to know about "Scarlet" and there are many who want to see her for themselves to prove the story, including the city's high class dwellers who like casinos and gambling. However there are good people who like to visit too, those who like arts and dances or those who simply wants to enjoy _Tango_ dance. In some occasion, men will try to win her heart by giving him presents such as roses or even money in great amount. She accepts the presents, but not the feeling though. She already warns everyone that she will not fall easily to someone, but men will keep coming with presents so she gladly accepts them. It brings challenge to men's life too in this harsh world. She then usually dances for the man who already gives her present, so it will be even for each of them. But that's it and she will not give you anything more.

And now, winning her heart is like another contest in the city. Because it is hard, many men go crazy when their love is not accepted. She does not apologize because she already tells them to stop. And when she is pissed enough, with a click on her tongue, she will touch the man's chest and lightly pushes him away—enough to tell him she isn't interested. Then every night the scene will be repeated as numbers of men who lost themselves to the battle of loveincreases.

Tonight, however, something new is going to happen to "Scarlet".

She is preparing herself for today's visit. The frequency of her coming up to the bar isn't as often as days before because nowadays people overcrowding her. But this evening she feels different and decides to pay visit to the bar, dances with couple of routines and walks away just like she always did. She lets her hair falls to one side of her shoulder and wearing black _stiletto_ after slipping in to her maroon red gown. She likes the color of red, it makes her fiery and it is just what she needs to dance _Tango_. She hums when she's satisfied with her appearance and orders taxi. Walking in the night to a bar is not a good choice to do when she's so vulnerable although she can easily hurt everyone with her sharp ended shoes.

Arriving at the bar, she does not like to enter from the main gate so she swifts slowly to the backstage. She knocks the door and a guard opens it for her as usual. She smiles faintly and steps to her room, waiting to go outside sneakily. She likes to appear out of nowhere, brings the element of surprise in every situation as she peeks slowly to the bar through her room's window.

She can easily recognize everyone in the room except one. She frowns. _A new comer? And a tidy one._ She smirks. Another challenger? Maybe she can see what the man can offer her. With a graceful movement she open the door without sound and sits on the chair near the bartender which quite startles him. "Give me Chateau," she whispers, "…I want to see something."

The bartender nods and quickly pours the red wine. She sips it and when she finished, she stands still waiting for the right moment before she taps her leg once.

_Tap._

A soft noise and gradually people in the bar stills. It's like hearing something not from human world.

And then, twice. Then thrice.

_Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She turns to "Scarlet" now, as she rises one of his arms and steps lightly to the center. It's new because usually she only dances when she's provoked. Everyone murmurs about something that may attracts the legendary dancer. She shook her head purposely so that her hair covers part of her face, making her more mysterious. Then, she takes stance.

"Music," she smirks and the vivid sound of _Tango_ fills the room. She begins her routine, let her body twirls around in rhythm as pairs of eyes looking at her. She, however, looks at someone else in the room. That newcomer is still there, observing her. She cannot see him clearly, but he has a nice body posture which quite compatible to be her dance partner. But if he does nothing to prove it, she does not have any choice but to think that the boy might not able to dance. She inhales and makes some more twirls before she almost stops when she sees the boy is now standing close to her. Still in the crowd, but those blue eyes—yes, it is deep blue and dark—is staring at her, curious perhaps, and hungry. She licks her lips in anticipation. Another leap and a graceful stop as she regains her composure to do more twirls. _Maybe, maybe this man can understand what he supposes to do_, she smiles and twirl. She doesn't hope for anything but what is happening next is far beyond her expectation.

Right when she finishes her twirl, her hands immediately meet a broad chest of that boy's. She can feel her cheeks getting hotter but she isn't finished yet. She tries another move. She rises her leg and moves away, then moves back fast to the boy and surprisingly, he catches her and places his hand on her waist. Her hazel eyes widened. He knows what to do doesn't it? She does more routines and the boy keeps following her steps. Feeling satisfied, she tries another trick which is supposed to be done with partner. If this boy doesn't know what to do, she will walk away and go home after. Which is unnecessary because he knows. At the right second he catches her back and finishes the dance with him flipping* her.

A pause in the bar followed by enormous sound of people clapping their hands. Scarlet's eyes stares into the deep blue ones as she speaks in her surprised tone. "You dance?" she frowns. "So rare."

"Your eyes ask me to." Comes the answer from the boy.

She can't look at his appearance well so she hesitantly asks him to go out. "Can we…talk outside?"

"…" The boy smirks and leans closer. His shadow envelops her so she can't be seen from the front, then he bows down. "…you fall on me…?"

She blushes because that husky voice comes right beside her sensitive ear. "What?! I'm not!" she snaps and turns around. The boy does not reply, carving a feeling of guilt on her chest so he turns back only to find that cheeky boy isn't there anymore. Pissed and curious, she leaves the bar immediately, thinking about the boy and how she can search for him.

On the other hand, another news is being spread—that "Scarlet" finally finds her "partner".

…

...

* * *

...

"Getting pretty excited tonight, Scarlet?"

"Huh? Oh. Well…"

"You should have seen some men taking suicide because of last night when they assume you already have partner," says the bartender, offering her a champagne. "But I understand. That boy can literally keep up with your fast moves. I'm impressed."

"Yes," she gulps the drink slowly, "…I wonder… I've never see him here in this part of the city."

"And he wears suit too. You saw right? It was like…a high class, high level visitor."

"And he dances," she adds. "Which is rare for a high class like him. Mostly they will sit with their arrogant and stupid faces, looking at me dancing, horny."

"Whoa, don't say that out loud or you'll get trouble." The bartender chuckles and goes to another visitor and pours the liquor for them.

She leans to the bar table and observes her surroundings. Indeed, he's too tidy for people who enters this bar. Even other high class visitors normally don't use that kind of clothes while they are visiting. Maybe he's not from this city? If so, it will be difficult to trace him. But if he isn't local, why did he come? She's not that popular, although she isn't sure about that. And what if—

"Miss me?"

She jumps from her seat and looks beside her. "You!" she hisses.

"Hi." The boy from last night! It's incredible how he gets in without making fuss before. Well, every visitor now must have known about him because of his previous actions. But when he sits, every eyes see him and people stop. Interested to see what will happen tonight, when the two meet again but not in the dance floor. This time, the boy doesn't wear suit, just a plain shirt and jeans…but it doesn't cover up his nice built body.

"Why are you talking to me?" she looks away and drinks his champagne again, still pissed from the night before and because she's thinking about him when he's here.

"Is it prohibited?"

"No, but—"

"Good. Let's dance again?"

She lifts her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Let's dance. Two of us. Again."

"O-oh. Right. Um. Sure." She stumbles a bit and her hands are taken by his and they both walk to the dance floor once again. The boy leans close, ignoring insults from her fans and breaths close to her neck.

"You smell nice."

"That's…harassment," she scowls quietly and gives signal for the music. Does not take defeat, she pushes herself away. "This time, let's see if you _really_ can keep up with me," she smiles.

Smirk decorates his pale white face as the boy steps closer, glues his body to her, hands on her waist protectively. She hums in appreciation and as the music starts, she tests the water. Curving her body side to side, observing how the boy moves along with her. _Not bad_. But then the boy pulls himself closer to her in almost like a grinding motion. Annoyed, she rises her left leg and hugs his ass. _Easy, slender boy_.

Another fierce moves, another exhausting dance. Even all the watchers starting to get into the heat. It ends though, in one hour. Claps heard once more, sounds reflecting from walls to walls making the bar noisy. She is about to ask the boy where he leaves when she thinks maybe she will get a cheeky response like night before so she decides to go back home right away, hoping maybe tomorrow night he'll come too.

…

But he isn't coming.

Nor the day after that.

Or the day after day after that.

…

...

...

...

Okay she admits it, she's pissed. Never before she becomes so pissed just because a plain young boy doesn't show up anymore when she's in the bar. But he's the only man that can be her partner, and although she's quite confident with her moves when she does solo, _Tango_ is best when done with partners. It brings the feeling to the stage and she's sure the audience will feel it too.

She takes a shower and wears her usual daily clothes—a shirt and short pants plus basketball shoes—and tying her hair before walking down the streets, deciding to search more information about that cheeky boy.

It's not easy because no matter how little the size of this town is, the number of people living here is still in large one. She narrows it down though to just twenty by his looks. She knows that he's not an ordinary people; he's rich. And has blue eyes with cobalt colored hair (finally she can see his hair color). He also wears glasses and about the same age as her. Younger, even. She looks at the list of person she might be looking for. Stretching her arms up, she decides to visit them one by one. Only peeking to the window first, if it isn't him, she'll walk away. Too much time to waste if she troubles herself by knocking the doors.

However when she reaches the twelfth people, she gets bored.

"Damn, too many rich boys," she grumbles. There are still eight more people to go and now she wonders what if no one on the list is the boy she means.

But it's not like she's going to give up. She stands up and makes a wild guess. "Okay. This is it. Let's hope for the best!" she claps her hands and walks to random name she picks from the list.

She arrives at the gate and it is _enormous_, just like at a castle. She looks at the information about this one—a partner of world's largest military defense organization and maker of many military equipment. No wonder the building itself is like a barrier. It makes her nervous and she can't peek from the window like this for the building is far inside. After the gate is a green yard full of flowers and some trees around it. It's beautiful. She looks for a bell and finds one. _At least if he's not the one I can make another acquaintance around here_, she thinks. She then awaits for people inside to open the gate, which is nearly immediately after she pushes the bell button. Then she hears voice from below the bell.

"_Welcome… Dancer."_

That voice! Her face glows. He's the one!

"_Get inside… I'll meet you right away."_

She tries not to get over excited and walks past the great yard to the main door when she's greeted by maids and butlers. She gets nervous and bows down in respect. Then she enters the main room where she can easily spots the boy she's looking for.

"Y-You," she greets awkwardly as she doesn't really has nothing to say.

"Hi, Scarlet," the boy greets her back and gestures her to follow him. "Can't believe you actually find me."

"Don't underestimate me," she scowls but follows the boy nevertheless. She then looks at the list to see his name. "Fushimi-san," she whispers.

"Yes?"

"Oh—n-nothing, I just…want to make sure that's your name and—"

He laughs clearly and pats her head. "Yeah, that's my name. I don't mind getting called with my first name, if it's you."

"…Saruhiko? Saru? You're a monkey?" She frowns at the oddity of the name. Such an unusual name.

"In Japanese meaning, yes. But please, I'm not acting like one," Saruhiko growls, feeling annoyed at the mentioning of his name meaning. He then sits in nearby chair and observes the woman in front of him. "I don't usually get attracted to a female like this, you know."

"So what, you're a gay?"

"No. Well I don't care. It's just…something in you makes me wonder…"

"What, you fall on me?" She mocks Saruhiko with the same question he had asked her before at the bar. Smirking, she feels satisfied because she can use the question at the perfect timing like this. Saruhiko just rolls his eyes and doesn't really mind about it though.

"Since you know my name, why don't you tell yours, eh?" he asks.

"Me? You knew already. I'm Scarlet," she turns around and stutters as she tries to tell Saruhiko what her purpose is to come to his house. "M-More importantly! I-I think you should go to the bar, m-maybe you can help me get away from those men w-who's like psycho when it comes for g-getting m-me!" _Ah dang, that's not what I meant! I just want him to dance with me again!_ She grunts in her heart. "W-Well?"

Saruhiko clicks his tongue in disappointment, probably he knows already what she really wants. "Too bad, I'm busy. And why should I come to meet someone who doesn't even want to tell others her name," he huffs.

"U-Ugh," she scoffs and pouts, "…if…if I tell you my name, will you come?" she blushes.

Saruhiko smiles and nods. "I'll see what I can do. I'm really busy you know."

"…ki."

"What?"

"…m…s…ki."

"What?" Saruhiko frowns. "Speak louder."

"MISAKI! It's Misaki idiot!" Her face turns red and immediately she lowers her head. "I'll wait for you! I'll kill you if you don't come!"

And then she dashes away, trying to pretend she doesn't hear the laughter behind her. Yet, she can't help but to smile on the way back home.

…

…

* * *

...

This time of the night, Misaki dresses up using more effort than usual which she doesn't quite know why she does that. She wears her maroon dress once again and takes a shower more carefully. Her hair becomes softer and she's happy about it. Then, she walks to the bar as usually.

When she arrives at the bar, it's still six o'clock. She usually comes around seven lately because there will be much people and she can easily blend in together. She waits in her room patiently, constantly remembering herself that he will come, Saruhiko will come tonight to dance with her again. Well, hopefully. She grits her teeth and takes a sip of white wine which is in her booked room every night. She exhales deeply and decides to go into the bar now because she can't wait any longer. If she must be seen easily by men, then so be it. She walks and surely enough, men start to linger around her. Annoyed, she just smiles and waves her hand, then asks for permission whether she can go to the counter or not to sip a drink. After that tiring moment, she sits down and orders martini.

"Isn't it too much for you, girl?"

"I'm not a girl, I'm nineteen."

The bartender whistles, "Whoa, this is the first time I know your age, miss!"

Misaki scowls and whispers warningly to the bartender in front of him. "And I know who you are and your relationship with one police officer around here, Kusanagi Izumo-san, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut for this matter," she growls.

The bartender, Kusanagi, just raises his hands and keeps on whistling as he pours martini onto her glass.

Misaki drinks the martini slowly, but when she checks at the clock, it's already seven. She looks around and there is still no sign of that cobalt boy. Numerous negative thoughts come to her mind as she tries to forget them. She drinks another glass of martini and decides to wait a little longer.

_Tic._

_Toc._

_Tic._

_Toc._

It's half past eight. Misaki is starting to worry and questioning her decision to tell him about her name. _What if right now he write a news about my real name? But it's not really a big deal. But what if he uses that name in wrong place? But it's just a name… What if he breaks the promise—_wait. He doesn't promise. He said…he would see what he could do.

_Right. How stupid._ Misaki clenches her fist and steps to the exit door.

Kusanagi (the bartender) frowns. "What happened, Scarlet-san? Something wrong?" he asks.

"…nothing. Just wanna go home," she answers weakly, feeling so stupid for getting excited only for that bastard monkey. She snickers. Yeah. Monkey—

"E-Excuse me!"

She growls in discomfort. Really? "…yes, Sire?"

"I-I'm just wondering…will you dance with me tonight?"

Misaki lifts one of her soft brown eyebrows. "…you?"

"I-I'm just wondering…if I can, um… Well I just want a dance…"

Misaki looks at the man before him. Not her type, but he's quite innocent and kind. She thinks about it twice before finally nods. "Okay. One dance," she answers. She holds her laughter when she sees his happy face. _This should be okay right? I'm only dancing with him because he desperately wants it… Besides, what harm it may cause me?_ Misaki leads him to the dance floor and as it usually be, the _Tango_ music flows again.

Misaki tries to lead slowly and teaches the man how to move while she reassures the other men that she's only tutoring this one. It goes off pretty normal, if not because a sudden door bang startles them all. A girl rushes in, with overdressed body and overused make-up. Misaki stops and looks at the girl who now is standing in front of her face.

"DO NOT PLAY WITH OTHER GIRL'S MAN," the girl threats her.

Misaki's hazel eyes widened and she peeks to the man. He gestures an apology and it looks sincere, so she huffs. "I don't. I'm just teaching him how to _Tango_," she explains slowly. But apparently, the girl isn't convinced enough. And when a fiery girl gets mad, you know what will happen.

Suddenly Misaki gets a harsh grip on her hair and that other girl begins to pull strands of her reddish brown hair. Misaki can only screams and tries to push herself away.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Misaki screams and pleads at the young girl. "PLEASE!"

But there's no sign for her to stop. Misaki thinks it won't get any worse than this but she's wrong. The girl steps a little bit further resulting both of them falls together. Misaki instinctively protects the girl from falling face first and desperately searches for a grip, but—

"AAHH!"

A painful shriek makes the room quiet. The girl is shocked too and she pulls away with her horrible guilty face, grabs her 'boyfriend' and runs away in panic. Meanwhile, everyone in the room murmurs worriedly as they look at the 'Scarlet' who is scrunching up in pain.

Her ankle is sprained badly.

Misaki feels tears begins to build up at the corner of her eyes. It hurts, so much. She whimpers and tries to crawl away but she can't. _Why?_ She sniffles.

Then another movements, and suddenly a pair of pale hands grab her shoulder, trembling.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

A voice that is so familiar. _Saruhiko?_ Misaki shakes her head. _Nothing, just…go please._ She pushes herself away but because of her wound, she can only winched painfully.

"WHO DONE THIS TO YOU?!" Saruhiko screams, demanding answer. And when he doesn't get one, he yells again. "WHO?! TELL ME!"

"IT'S NO ONE!" Misaki yells back—she can see Saruhiko freezes for a moment. Then she hugs herself. "This is because of you…!" she whispers in sobs.

She floats. Misaki yowls in surprise.

"P-PUT ME DOWN, YOU JERK! P-PUT ME!"

"Silence."

Misaki obeys, although she doesn't really want to. But she hears a worried and demanding tone in Saruhiko so she doesn't say anything more. All people inside the bar gives them way to get out from this havoc. Probably tomorrow there will be a news about this incident.

And in way to Saruhiko's house, nobody talks. Even when Saruhiko puts Misaki on his bed to treat her wound, he doesn't say anything.

Misaki flinches when she's massaged on her injury. Saruhiko notices and stops his hands. He lowers his head and kisses Misaki's injured leg.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, "…I'm sorry I was late."

Misaki's heart swoons and she rubs his blue hair. "It's…okay, I guess."

"But if I was there earlier you wouldn't…" he nuzzles and grabs my hand. He's trembling and it's because of guilt. Misaki is unsure about what she should do, but she hugs Saruhiko's head.

"You came," she says gently. "I can't forgive your lateness, but you came."

Saruhiko licks the injury and continues until her thighs. Misaki lets out a soft moan and covers her mouth right away, feeling ashamed of the noise she made. Saruhiko chuckles and does it again. "Feeling better, princess?" he asks playfully. But he doesn't look so happy minutes after that. "…you got injured because I was late."

Misaki huffs and shakes her head. "No. I got injured by a jealous lady. It's fine."

"No it's not…not for me…" he rubs Misaki's leg and kisses it again. "You can't dance like this…"

"Oh yeah…you're right. Well it's just for a while, don't worry about it."

"But I want to dance with you."

"Wait for it to heal then, big boy," she laughs and tries to stand up but fails. She'll fall if not because of sturdy hands preventing her to. Misaki blushes and stutters, "t-t-thanks. I-I'm sorry. B-But well… You being here sure makes me safe…a-and when you supported me like that, I feel like having another foot!" Misaki chuckles.

Saruhiko's blue eyes widened. "That's it!" He looks at his CD player, inserts a CD and presses play button. It's a _Tango_ music. Misaki frowns.

"Whoa, I don't know you really like _Tango_."

"I like it when I saw you dance for the first time," he confesses shyly, making Misaki blushes too, "…I was taking an evening stroll and it was my first time to take a walk around your place. And I saw you."

"O-Oh," Misaki stutters again. "A-And this is…?"

"You said you feel like having another foot, so…let's test it!" Saruhiko smiles and pulls Misaki to a tight hug. "Ready?" he walks slowly.

"W-W-Wait, we are going to d-dance?" Misaki squeaks and wiggles about. "B-But my leg!"

"Don't worry. Hold on to me. Yeah, like that," Saruhiko whispers and laughs a bit seeing Misaki squirms in embarrassment. "Now, try to move a little."

"O-Ah… It's…nice," she whimpers.

"I'll be your leg until you're okay," he leans closer, just inches before Misaki's trembling lips. Misaki's face tinted in red as she tries to move away, but Saruhiko cups her face. "May I kiss you, Misaki?"

Misaki shivers. Hearing Saruhiko calls his real name is like pure bliss. She nods and closes her eyes which Saruhiko finds to be cute.

Saruhiko leans in and kisses Misaki softly, caressing her lips with his tongue, asking for permission which Misaki immediately grants. As their body moves in unison, their tongue also dance _Tango_ inside Misaki's hot cavern. They pull only when they feel need to breathe.

When they are finished, they smile and take a good night sleep together.

…

…

* * *

…

Reddish brown hair falls perfectly on tiny shoulder with curls in the end of each strands. Hazel colored irises looking feisty. Her body posture has flawless curve and capable of making every man who looks at her drools in need to touch, to explore every contour. When she makes any slight, little move, men will follow and escort her even though she does not want them to and will slyly escapes through crowds of people in the bar. Little knows about her and her _name_ as she only tells others her stage name, "Scarlet"—and she will only tell you _that_.

And as a _Tango_ dancer, it's normal to have partner when he or she dances, now, including "Scarlet". Every night ever since, she will smile and stand up, walking to the center of the dance floor and everyone will fall into complete silence as she readies herself, one arm gestures to a cobalt haired male, looking composed in one of bar table—to take her hand and dance with her. And they dance together. Light movements, little jumps here and there. After those movements, she will stop and bow before she returns to their home, uncaring about what people might say about them and live freely ever after.

…

…

* * *

The girl who had attacked Misaki, although making her injured out of purpose, was caught and received a warning from nearby police officer.

Meanwhile, Misaki dances in the bar but not as frequent as she usually did. Saruhiko becomes a leader of a secret military operation and wins several awards from the government.

**end.**

* * *

**A/N**

*****_i know nothing about Tango as well as its movements... as for the flipping movement, it's when the male supports the female's back while the female looks like she's going too fall down, if you know what i mean. What is it called? uuu  
_

_and in this story saru's a bit gentle and misaki's too elegant. But oh well, it's an AU (hahah)_

_i hope you enjoy what you've read!_

_if you like it, review please? so i can make a better one! :)_

* * *

_i'm in the process of making a FuriAka fic (KuroBasu), if some of you are interested...see you in that story! oh and as for usuk, i still don't know what kind of story i'll make. usuk fic writers are wonderful and i don't know if i can make interesting story like them...! :p_


End file.
